Kana/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Hm? What's that over there... Let's find out!" (item) * "Papa/Mama! I'm so amazing today! I can do almost anything!" (surge) * "I think keeping my Dragonstone polished makes it more powerful..." (weapon exp) * "Accessories are so neat! I love the ones everyone has. I want one too!" (accessory gift ask) ** "A present? Thanks Papa/Mama!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Oh, thanks, Papa/Mama! Will this make me look older?" (accessory gift, liked) ** "I love presents! But...what is this?" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Yay! It's my birthday! Am I as old as the others yet?" (birthday present) ** "Or do I? I don't know now... Some other time!" (accessory gift, refused) * "Mama/Papa, are you too tired to play?" (idle) * "I'm bored! Bored, bored, bored! Mama/Papa, let's play! Please?" (idle) * "I'm searching for buried treasure! Mama/Papa, please tell me if you find some, OK?" (idle) * "I'm gonna fight my super best, Mama/Papa! I'll protect you!" (idle) * "Mama/Papa, thanks for everything!" (idle) * "Hi Papa/Mama! I'm practicing being a dragon! Rarrrr! (idle) * "Happy birthday, Mama/Papa! Can we have a cake tonight? Oh pretty please can we?!" (Corrin's birthday) * "Have you met my Mama/Papa yet? She/he made all of this possible!" (idle, visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Can we fight together sometime? I promise to work extra hard!" (team-up) * "Meh, there's nothing to do! What do you like doing when it's like this?" (free time) Answering - Normal * "Sure! Then you can see my cool dragon moves!" (team-up) * "I practice changing into a dragon! Wouldn't you?" (free time) Asking - Parent * "Papa/Mama, can I get you something nice? Tell me, tell me!" (gift) * "I'm so happy we can be together!" (spending time) Answering - Parent * "Hmm... Ummm... Hmmmmm... A little stuffed dragon!" (gift) * "I feel the same way! Being together makes me feel all warm inside!" (spending time) Private Quarters Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "Think I'll ever be as strong as Papa/Mama?" (6+ stats up) * "I've been extra good! (4-5 stats up) * "Look! Did I do it right?" (2-3 stats up) * "Sorry, Papa/Mama..." (0-1 stat up) * "I don't need Papa's/Mama's help anymore!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Am I old enough to do this?" Roster Corrin's daughter/son, raised in the Deeprealms. Loves her father/his mother more than anyone else and wants to be like her/him. Usually cheerful, but often feels lonely and cries. Enjoys being a dragon. Born on 4/19. Help Description Corrin's child. Cheerful and honest, but has lived a lonely life so far. '' Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Mama/Papa! Can we have cake tonight? Oh pretty please can we?!" Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We've got this!" * "Ready for this?" * "I'll protect you!" * "I'm here to help!" * "Let's go!" * "I'm with you!" * "Here I am." * "I believe in you." * "You'll be alright." * "We won't give up!" Dual Strike * "This is my chance!" * "I can help, too!" * "Need a hand?" * "Let me try!" * "We're not done yet!" Dual Guard * "Can I help?" * "Are you okay?" * "Not a chance!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "How did you do that?" * "I can always count on you!" * "Thank you!" Critical/Skill * "I won't surrender!" * "This ends now!" * "You won't stop me!" Defeated Enemy * "Sorry..." * "It's over." * "I did it!" * "Whew!" * "Alright!" * "I guess I did it right!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes